<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll haunt you! by LittleMrsCookie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362045">I'll haunt you!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMrsCookie/pseuds/LittleMrsCookie'>LittleMrsCookie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Happy Ending, Not Canon Compliant, People die but they turn into ghosts so no worries, Scarred!Brock Rumlow, Triple Agent! Rumlow, ghost!Brock Rumlow, so not canon compatible</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMrsCookie/pseuds/LittleMrsCookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock Rumlow really didn't plan to die while being undercover as Crossbones.<br/>He does take haunting seriously though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I'll haunt you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brock grinned wildly underneath his mask and smashed his fist into the concrete wall beside Steve's head.</p><p>His black outfit with the fashioned white X across his chest was a stark contrast to the bright blue uniform his <em>enemy</em> wore.</p><p>“That was close!” Steve's chided but his baby-blue eyes twinkled mischievously.</p><p>Brock snorted amused and avoided being hit by Steve's shield. “You're one to talk,” he trailed off for a short moment before he swung his foot out to try and get the Super Soldier to stumble. “Besides, I need some kind of fun every now and then.”</p><p>“I don't know,” Steve chuckled and landed a solid hit. “I would call undercover work as a mercenary fun. You robbed a bank a few days ago, knowing you that must have been nice.”</p><p>“Sure,” Brock chuckled and rolled his eyes. “I might have made a few photos of swimming in money.”</p><p>The wall beside them seemingly exploded as Hulk made an appearance and announced his presence with a loud roar.</p><p>“Fuck!” Brock cursed.</p><p>“Language.” The troll of a national icon was smirking.</p><p>“Fuck you too.” Brock jumped back. “If I die during this undercover mission I'll haunt you, the Avengers and SHIELD forever!”</p><p>~~~</p><p>“So let me get this straight,” Nick Fury set his one good eye upon Steve Rogers very solid form before his gaze wandered to the transparent form of Brock Rumlow. “You accidentally killed my agent and now he haunts you?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please don't judge me for starting another *Work in progress* - when I find the time to write in between taking care of the kids my mind goes straight to the funny ideas I buried deep, deep down below ... (damn you plot bunnies and Muse!)</p><p>Somehow this happened <em>gestures at the story</em></p><p>No panic. Brock is dead but this will have a happy ending.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Help me, please!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air conditioner hummed softly in Steve's DC apartment and the vintage phonograph, which Tony of all people had gotten him, played familiar, now considered old, tunes.</p><p>“Natasha, please!” Steve begged while he gave her his best puppy-dog-eyes. “You have to help me!”</p><p>Natasha raised an eyebrow, unimpressed, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “And why should I?”</p><p>“You have to!” Steve insisted before he gestured above his head. “He made seagulls attack me during a mission!” Rubbing at his ear he grimaced. “I can still hear them!”</p><p>There was the barest hint of a smile on Natasha's face.</p><p>“That was rather amusing,” she deadpanned. “And in all fairness, he waited until the mission was over before he placed the ice cream cone on your head.”</p><p>“Seagulls, Natasha!”</p><p>Sam snickered in the background and poured himself a cup of coffee. “You have to be honest though,” he could barely contain his laughter. “It was a funny sight.”</p><p>Twirling around Steve used his <em>Captain America is disappointed in you face</em>.</p><p>“Sam,” there was the dead-serious no-nonsense Captain America voice <sup>TM</sup> “Clint made a video and put it in a circular mail for all of SHIELD to see.”</p><p>Sam's grin was wide, and there were tears in his eyes from trying to suppress his laughter, he failed and snorted, starting a full blown laughing session which made him bend over and grab onto the kitchen counter for support.</p><p>“I know,” he wheezed. “I've already downloaded it and sent it to my mom.”</p><p>While Steve gasped for air in outrage, Natasha rolled her eyes.</p><p>“He is bored,” she drawled. “What did you expect?”</p><p>“Well, yes.” Steve nodded. “Why do you think I take him along on missions?”</p><p>The Widow laughed and sent Steve a look he couldn't quite interpret.</p><p>“You should really accept Stark's offer and move into the Avenger's compound.” the switch of topic was very obvious but it seemed like Natasha felt he might not take the hint. “It could <em>really</em> distract Rumlow from haunting you.” she shook her head which caused her red hair to swish elegantly. “Where is he anyway?”</p><p>“Went for a run,” Steve sighed. “He thinks it is funny to freak other joggers out by running through trees.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😂 Brock is so bored.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Your friendly neighborhood ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean, we are moving?”</p><p>“Exactly what I said,” Steve shrugged at Rumlow's hovering form, ignoring the scowl on the scarred face. “Stark offered for us to move into Avenger's compound and we will do that. You're even getting your own room and everything.”</p><p>“We can't move!” Brock shook his head.</p><p>Steve raised an eyebrow, Brock Rumlow had done nothing but complain about Steve's DC apartment ever since the former triple-agent died and started to haunt him night and day. “Why ever not?”</p><p>“I have things to do!” the specter crossed his arms stubbornly and glared, he even pouted a little bit and muttered something about graveyards under his breath.</p><p>“Beside haunting me?” so what if Steve snorted in amusement. Seeing <em>his</em> ghost pout was amusing, considering the man insisted on being scary and frightening all the time.</p><p>“I found … well, I have a graveyard to haunt, okay?” he muttered. “The local kids made a challenge out of it and it's helluva fun to see them lose their shit when I pop up behind them.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Oh, Janey!” Darcy called unnecessarily cheerful and loud. “Wakey, wakey! Rise and shine! It's past midnight and I can officially haunt you!” she singsonged and ignored the empty plastic bottled that sailed through her slightly transparent body. “Oh look, the water bottle is empty.” she beamed. “I'm so proud of you!”</p><p>Hovering closer she patted the astrophysicist's hair but pulled her arm back as soon as the scientist started hissing like a feral cat.</p><p>Waking Jane was always risky, some interns (not her, no, no, never her) had bite marks to show just how risky it was.</p><p>“You're already haunting me day and night!” Annoyed Jane removed a piece of paper that stuck to her cheek and glared at the scribbled notes she had made before falling asleep. “What difference does it make?”</p><p>Darcy gasped dramatically and put a hand over her heart. “But midnight is prime witching-hour!”</p><p>Jane ignored her and instead gnawed on a pencil while staring at the notes she had scribbled.</p><p>“Jane, helloooo?” Darcy waved a hand in front of Jane's face and frowned, after a while when Jane began mumbling, Darcy sighed. “Oh, my darling Janey! Tall, blond and muscly, aka. your beloved has been back from his mission for,” she glanced at her wrist, which didn't have a clock strapped onto it, before continuing. “About fifteen minutes now. If you are lucky you'll still catch him in the shower.”</p><p>“What?” Jane blinked at her. “Thor is back?”</p><p>Darcy's smile widened. “Yes, now hurry your cute little butt to your rooms.” she laughed when Jane scrambled to her feet and began to save everything. “No, no, leave that to me. I'll save everything and shut everything down. Copy and file away your notes too.”</p><p>“Thank you!” Jane awkwardly hugged her, which, while possible even though Darcy was a ghost, was strange and cold, to put it mildly. “What would I do without you?”</p><p>“Fall asleep at your desk far too often and probably forget to eat and drink.” Darcy laughed and winked. “And Thor would have to drag you out of the labs instead of me.” she pushed at her best-friend softly. “Go, do nothing I wouldn't do!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All the love to my hubby for being a great dad and keeping the kiddo busy so I can relax and write!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony didn't even raise a brow when the screwdriver he was reaching for was picked up by seemingly nothing and moved out of his reach, wiggling in the air a little bit before it flew a looping.</p>
<p>“Lewis,” he sighed annoyed and put down his tools. “Jarvis, please pause our project,” hand rubbing over his forehead he removed his safety glasses while Jarvis shut everything down. Slowly he took off his gloves while the safety glasses floated away and the chair he sat on began to shake a little. “Show yourself and stop messing with me.”</p>
<p>There was a soft giggle that echoed eerily.</p>
<p>“Seriously, D!” he rolled his eyes and then pouted. “Is my lab-time really over?”</p>
<p>Another giggle and Darcy shimmered into view, well, at least somewhat, she was a bit translucent after all.</p>
<p>Dressed in a long flowing white summer dress, one could almost ignore the very dim turquoise glow she emitted, like one of those badly animated movie ghosts.</p>
<p>“Yes, Tony,” her head popped in affirmation. “Your science time is up!” there was no room left for arguments. “Shower, eat and sleep. Pepper is waiting for you.”</p>
<p>“Can I bribe you with fancy Victorian styled dresses? For your ghost shenanigans?” she threw him a nasty look and he raised his hands in surrender. “Can't blame me for trying.”</p>
<p>Her gaze softened. “No, of course not, now get ready for Pepper,” Darcy turned and glided towards the door, the lower parts of her dress was almost entirely translucent. “I ordered flowers, they are in your room. Don't forget to give them to her.”</p>
<p>“It's not any anniversary!” his mind was racing but he was sure he hadn't forgotten anything. He had all important dates noted down and had Jarvis remind him. “It is not,” Tony was sure of this, his gaze flew over her outfit. “Any reason for the flowers and the all white outfit?”</p>
<p>“I might or might not have had something to celebrate,” she shrugged her shoulders and turned to look at him with a mischievous smile on her lips and an evil twinkle in her eyes.</p>
<p>Tony smirked, his mind had already connected the dots. “And that doesn't have anything to do with the fact that Jane had an appointment in the Pentagon … where General Ross has an office?”</p>
<p>“Of course not.” her tone was innocent enough. “I wouldn't even know where his office is, let alone be able to enter it, now would I?”</p>
<p>Tony snorted and gazed at her with brotherly affection.</p>
<p>“Darcy,” something in his tone made her frown and meet his gaze, she bit her bottom lip in worry when she saw his expression. Tony for his part looked almost torn. “There is something I have to confess,”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>He visibly winced. “It's bad.”</p>
<p>Laughing softly and in the eery way she was able to since her dead Darcy questioned. “How bad can it be? I'm already dead.” There was a twinkle in her eyes and her smile was definitely fond.</p>
<p>Tony grimaced and ducked his head sheepish. “Well,” he began and then mumbled something that made Darcy freeze.</p>
<p>She stared at him for a long time, her face first growing even paler than it already was and then gaining an angry red hue.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” she hissed. “That you hired a Poltergeist as a special Security Guard for the compound?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I intended for this to be longer and for Darcy and Brock to meet (finally) but life got in the way</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Poltergeist?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A Poltergeist?!” Darcy practically hissed, the wispy hues of her usually white, sometimes green or blue, <em> ghostlight </em> had turned a burgundy red. “Another ghost?!”</p><p>Wincing away from the palish flames of Darcy's anger, Tony held up his arms. “It's a joke,” he tried to beseech her. “He's not really a Poltergeist,” the explanation tumbled out of his mouth. “Just likes to prank Captain Icicle a lot.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“He's a field agent of Shield, Commander of the Strike Team Alpha,” Tony rubbed a hand over his face in exasperation, fidgeting a little under her gaze. “Died in a freak accident with the Hulk while undercover … I'm sure you've heard of Crossbones.”</p><p>“No,” she glided backward and away from him, looking shocked. The <em> No  </em>was more a reaction of disbelief than it was an answer to his question.</p><p>"Look," he sighed, glaring at the floor, grimacing and then looking up to meet her once again furious gaze. "We did not keep the existence of another ghost from you because we thought it funny," reaching for a screwdriver he fiddled with it nervously. "We didn't know what would happen if you two met, I've run some tests and ..."</p><p>"So I'm an experiment?!" she interrupted him clearly upset, eyes watering she furiously blinked away the tears threatening to spill, arms not crossing but hugging herself. "I was alone for a WHOLE god damned year because you thought you needed to run tests? On the ghosts?" she was shrieking so loudly that he felt the floor tremble underneath him, the shelves were shaking. "For what?!" a few tools fell to the ground with a loud clatter and it startled her out of her anger. Turning abruptly, once again white skirts swirling around her invisible feet while she glided away. "I'm already dead Tony and for a whole year I thought I was the only ghost," shoulders sagging she sighed. "I'll ask someone else to check on you for a while ..."</p><p>"Darcy," Tony interrupted her. "I know you are angry."</p><p>"Oh, really?!" she snapped and twirled around once more.</p><p>"And disappointed," he continued, approaching her slowly. "But we were worried both of you would fade, or get hurt." Tony hurriedly continued. "We can't help you, what if you fell unconscious because the both of you somehow react to each other? No one could pick you up and get you to the medical wing! We're lucky enough as it is, that you can <em> will </em>things into your plane of existence."</p><p>"Stop!" Darcy demanded holding up a hand and Tony obedient fell silent. "I'm not saying I don't understand, because I do, I know how your mind works, I know you did this with good intentions but ..."</p><p>“You're angry and disappointed, I know. Darcy.” Tony nodded. “I understand that you need some time to think about this, but you should know that Rumlow has only died about 3 months ago. Almost exactly a year after your own death and according to Jane under the same stars.”</p><p>Blowing at a misbehaving strand of hair Darcy sighed. “So it is something Asgardian?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Tony's allowed.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Brock sat on a vintage sideboard in the back of the moving van and pouted.</p><p>Steve had decided to move to Avengers compound and instead of hiring people to do the <em>moving</em> he had asked Sam and him to help.</p><p>Cap really loved to do all things the old fashioned way and it was driving him crazy.</p><p>He hoped beyond hopes that the other Avengers would provide some kind of entertainment, because haunting Cap was only funny for a while, besides, he needed to be careful, that man was actually needed to save the day (or the world) every now and then (more like every Tuesday).</p><p>Really, he could have gone and haunted SHIELD but his loyalty to the rebuilding organization was too big for him to mess with them while they were still desperately trying to pull themselves together after the whole Uprising fiasco.</p><p>That was also the reason he only messed with Steve after his SHIELD/Avenger missions.</p><p>Still, he might have misplaced Cap's shield a few times ...</p><p>Fully aware that he was behaving childish – he had really enjoyed frightening the joggers and haunting that graveyard, okay? – Brock had turned invisible and climbed into the back of the moving van, ignoring Steve's call that they were leaving now.</p><p>He had contemplated frightening Steve or Sam but they were driving and he didn't want to actually kill them.</p><p>Just imagine if they turned into ghosts too! Then they would be able to annoy him! He couldn't let <em>that</em> happen.</p><p>Maybe he could tie together Steve's shoelaces later on, that would prove to be a good challenge since the super-soldier was very observant.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Unlike Tony, Natasha had some decency and given her a little more information about the newest additions to the compound.</p><p>Hovering by a window she spied on the new arrivals shamelessly.</p><p>On any other day, she might have been excited about Captain America and the Falcon but right now she only had eyes for their companion.</p><p>Their ghostly companion.</p><p>Crossbones.</p><p>Also known as Brock Rumlow.</p><p>Natasha had been a little more forthcoming with information and told her that he wasn't a crazy Hydra-Nazi-guy after all, the truth was that he had and still was working for Fury and Shield. He had been deep undercover and stolen back <em>misplaced</em> Chitauri weapons and other things Shield had <em>lost</em> during the Uprising.</p><p>Her own death had been a freak accident with one of Jane's portal experiments and it had left them all wondering what exactly had happened to her and if she was really dead to begin with since she could still touch things and eat and sleep like everyone else – if she wanted to, that was.</p><p>Another ghost!</p><p>Finally.</p><p>She hadn't expected him to be such a Jack-Booted-Thug-Ghost.</p><p>Correction.</p><p>She hadn't expected the whole Crossbones getup.</p><p>Because the in black tactical gear dressed man could be no one else, not with that mask and that smeared white X-mark across his chest.</p><p>What was up with that?</p><p>Was he really a Poltergeist like Tony had joked.</p><p>Humming thoughtfully she returned her attention to the four people below, spying on them from one of the upstairs windows.</p><p>Natasha was giving them a tour around the compound it seemed.</p><p>Well, she decided and a mischievous smile spread across her lips, she should go and say hello.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This turned out more dramatic than I intended.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Will you haunt with me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, Darcy had considered pranking Crossbones but the poor dude looked so bored, flying after Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson, that she took pity on him.</p><p>She kept sneaking glances at them all, staying hidden for now, until she could decide how to approach them.</p><p>At some point, Brock Rumlow, amused she rolled that name around in her head, had taken off his mask to reveal his burned face. Biting the inside of her cheek she considered him carefully.</p><p>The only time he had visibly perked up, had been when Natasha mentioned the gym, otherwise he seemed an attentive listener, his gaze taking in the surroundings like a lot of the Avengers tended to do.</p><p>
  <span>Darcy switched from biting her cheek to gnawing on her bottom lip, great, another </span>
  <em>
    <span>haunted soul.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>If she tapped him on the shoulder he would probably freak and take her out faster than she could blink.</p><p>Humming to herself in thought she continued to float after them.</p><p>One of the greatest perks of being a ghost was the flying and floating.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Brock didn't quite know what to expect when Natasha opened a door to the right of Steve's apartment. “This is your apartment, try to keep it in one piece please.”</p><p>She walked into his new home and he followed after her curious only to stop short.</p><p>“Stark brought all of your old stuff here, he thought you would appreciate it,” she had moved into his open spaced kitchen and tapped a finger on a note stuck to the fridge. “This is your security code, for now, please change it accordingly.”</p><p>For a moment she paused and looked around with something akin to suspicion before she met his gaze and a small smile appeared on her lips. “Enjoy your stay.”</p><p>He worked with her long enough that something was up, he should have known something was up when she was the one to show them around, but he wasn't prepared at all to find a woman lounging in his bed, nose poked into one of his books.</p><p>A very beautiful and very translucent woman.</p><p>Lying on her stomach, with a pillow underneath her chest the in completely white dressed beauty, grabbed a bookmark and put it between the pages. She must have heard him open his bedroom door and laid the book down, turning to peer at him.</p><p>Curious blue eyes looked him over, lips painted a shocking red widened in a smile, the thick frames sitting on her nose didn't fit her Victorian style dress.</p><p>He must have stared at her for a while because she waved at him, smile widening into a smirk. “Hello there,” moving to sit up she bounced on his bed for a moment and then giggled at his expression. “I hope you don't mind,” her slender arms moved about while she gestured wildly. “Good book by the way.”</p><p>“Thank you,” he sounded the words out slowly, and blinked one, she was still there. “Do I … know you?”</p><p>“I don't think so?” a frown appeared on her face. “I think I would have remembered you, there are no other see-through people floating about.”</p><p>Hovering over the bed she slowly floated of it and landed softly in front of him. “I'm Darcy by the way.”</p><p>“Uhu?” he made a strange sound. “You uhm, make a habit out of sleeping in random people's beds?”</p><p>Brock didn't know what made him ask the question, he had so many others, like if she was a ghost like him and how she was a ghost like him? He wanted to ask how old she was due to her dress but her very modern glasses and lipstick threw him for a loop.</p><p>Darcy though laughed brilliantly and grabbed his hand. “Only with people I like.”</p><p>Her smile was wide and she dropped to one knee dramatically.</p><p>“Would you do me the honor of haunting Stark with me?”</p><p>Emotions a turmoil he grinned down at her and winked saucily. “Yes I do … till death do us part.”</p><p>Her brilliant laughter echoed around them and her whole body lit up with an eery teal color, little ghost flames danced around her dress.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so I'm sorry to say that this is it for now.</p><p>I can't promise to continue this but at some point I might.</p><p>Only Darcy would propose upon first meeting someone 😜👻👻👻<br/>and only Brock would accept. 😜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>